


Flowers, Dresses, and Volleyball

by Amandarinh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, HInata and Suga go shopping together, Hinata likes to wear lady clothes, M/M, protect hinata squad, team mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandarinh/pseuds/Amandarinh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata loves wearing girly clothes,Suga helps him shop, a confession and Kageyama is the #protecthinatasquad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers, Dresses, and Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fanfiction I hope you enjoy it

“Hinata, are you almost done trying that one on?” Suga asked  
“Yeah,” Hinata opened the door of the small changing room to reveal him wearing a white dress with pink, blue, and yellow flowers. The dress stopped just above his knees, it fitted the chest area tightly and hung loosely starting at the waist. He had a thin white belt around his waist with a decorative silver buckle in the center. White pink and blue pinstriped thigh highs stretched over his legs showing off his perfect calves beautifully, the white flats on his feet matched the dress. “I think it’s a tad too fancy. I need something more casual.” Hinata suggested.  
“Yeah, I picked this out for you.” Suga held clothes folded into a neat pile.  
“Thank you.” Hinata bowed then bounced back into the changing room to try on the new clothes. He changed quickly, after he checked himself out in the mirror he opened the door to show Suga.  
“It’s perfect. Now let’s go get Kageyama.” Suga smiled and clapped his hands together, Hinata beamed. He sported a pink shirt, the same color lace with a rose pattern laid across the shirt. The sleeves stopped just above his elbow and the bottom barely brushed the top of his pants. The black skinny jeans had pink roses laid on top of one another climbing up from the bottom to mid calf. The outfit was tied together with a pair of black doc martens (the pattern inside matched his jeans) and a black beanie. He changed back into his black joggers, white shirt and volleyball sneakers.  
Suga tried to give tips on how to confessing to Kageyama based off his experience with Daichi. Hinata payed no attention as he continued to bounce around the mall one store to another. Suga sighed giving up when Hinata ran off to the food court. They ate in silence mostly due to the fact that Hinata was too busy shoving his face with tamago kake gohan. After their little shopping trip was finished they parted ways. Hinata took the train to the closest town near his house before riding the rest of the way home on his bike.  
Once home he put his new clothes away and brought the gift he got Natsu downstairs where she was sitting focused intensely on her coloring. Hinata broke her out of her trance by placing the bag in front of her and telling Natsu that he got her a present. He smiled as she tore into the bag and pulled out a stuffed lion; Natsu’s face brightened as she hug the lion closely before jumping into Hinata’s arms and hugging him with just as much force as she did to the lion. She sat back in her seat she picked up a crayon with one hand as the other arm stayed wrapped tightly around her new toy.  
“What are you drawing there, Natsu?” Hinata asked as the orange crayon touched the paper. He leaned over slightly to take a peek when Natsu jumped up arms wide open to block the paper from Hinata’s view.  
“It’s a surprise!” She shouted waving her arms to Hinata couldn’t see. Their mom watched from the kitchen with a small smile on her face.  
“Okay, I promise I won’t look.” Hinata slapped his hands over his eyes, to show he wouldn’t peek, a tad bit to hard. “Ouch.” He rubbed this face gently as he turned around to head back upstairs to his room. Natsu’s giggles followed him with each step. Later that night before bed, Natsu gave a drawing of two kids with unruly orange hair one significantly smaller than the other with a stuffed lion between them, Hinata hugged his sister in thanks and hung it on his wall above the desk he studies at. Natsu went to bed with a proud smile on her face.

The next day was the day he will tell Kageyama how he feels. They made plans to hang out a week ago, but it wasn’t until that morning that Hinata’s stomach started to flutter. Hinata visited the bathroom at least ten times before leaving around noon to meet him for lunch. He parked his bike in front of the small shop. He immediately spotted his crow hair friend, Hinata nervously glanced over himself using the reflection of the window. He opted out with wearing the beanie, but everything else was perfect. He wore a black earing in his right ear and one of those hipster chokers around his neck. Hinata walked through the door, bells alerted Kageyama, he appeared as nervous as Hinata felt. Hinata played with his silver bracelet. He bought it a year ago as his official first piece of jewelry since beginning to cross dress. Once his friends began to notice they gave him charms; Kenma gave him a cat, Suga and Daichi gave him a crow shaped one, and Kageyama gave him a volleyball. Hinata sat across from Kageyama, at first it was awkward but soon that feeling vanished being replaced by a feeling of belonging. Hinata knows it’s weird to feel at home next to a person who has the habit of calling them a dumbass, someone who struggles to be nice to people. However Kageyama has the habit of showing his kindness through actions. Usually Hinata is too oblivious to realize what’s right in front of him, but this time he’s not seeing with his brain but his heart. So although Kageyama greets him rudely, how he brushes his jacket and sits up a little straighter, Hinata knows that he’s happy to see him. Hinata struggled to find the right time to break the news to Kageyama. After their lunch and small talk about school, they decided to head towards a nearby pack, thanks to Kageyama’s idea them hanging out as friends is turning more romantic then Hinata thought it would. As they strolled through the park chatting about nothing in particular the tension inside Hinata grew until finally he couldn’t take it anymore.  
“I like you.” He blurted out turning a deep red feet planted firmly on the ground like he isn’t sure which response to take, fight or flight. Kageyama now a couple steps ahead of him turned around. His face was ten times redder than Hinata’s, his eyes wide with shock.  
“W-what?” Kageyama sputtered as he shifted uncomfortably.  
“I uhh like you..” Hinata scratched the back of his neck somehow blushing even harder. “Like more then a friend”  
“Dumbass,” Kageyama reached for the top of Hinata’s head, Hinata quickly dodged it. After more rough housing and threats, Kageyama finally admitted to feeling the same towards Hinata. They awkwardly stood there wondering what they should now do with this information.  
Hinata made the first move intertwining Kageyama’s fingers with his, he beamed up at the taller man as they continued their walk. Hinata joyfully swung their hands between them, Kageyama hid a small smile. A group of kids their age passed them, they stopped to call out mean names to Hinata. Hinata’s face dropped as they continue to follow the pair, Kageyama felt Hinata’s hand tighten with anger before releasing his hand. Hinata stayed frozen in his spot turning slightly as Kageyama spun on his heels making a beeline for the biggest member in the group, the one that has been calling out the most names. He look slightly confused and frightened by the speed Kageyama was moving at. Kageyama swung his fist connecting it with the boy’s jaw with a sick crunch, as the boy bent over in shock Kageyama brought his foot up to meet the guys face.  
“If you ever so much as breathe in Hinata’s direction I will skin you.” Kageyama glared as the boy spat out a tooth mixed in with blood. The group took off not daring to look back. Kageyama smiled a genuine smile that brightened his features instead of the forced ones that made him even scarier. Hinata stood up on his tippy toes, pulling Kageyama down an inch to place a soft kiss on his cheek. They both turned red and Kageyama sputtered as Hinata took his hand again and continued to walk, dragging Kageyama behind him.


End file.
